


Interim

by freakazoid



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakazoid/pseuds/freakazoid
Summary: Harley Quinn has run off with the Joker. Bruce Wayne has run off with Selina Kyle.Poison Ivy and Talia al Ghul entertain themselves.





	Interim

            Talia enters Ivy’s room sometime during the third evening, striding in on heeled boots like she owns the place, which she does. Just this _part_ of the place happens to be the room where Ivy is currently living.

            She turns from the small desk to see the other woman and holds back a double-take. Talia’s tall boots are at the bottom of long legs emphasized by pants which look to be a size too tight. Her neckline plunges daringly low, dark hair spilling over smooth brown shoulders.

            “What do you want?” Ivy demands, the words coming out harsher than she means due to her surprise. Talia doesn’t seem taken aback. She closes the door behind her smoothly, and moves up next to Ivy. She places a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, leaning over the desk. Her breasts, albeit still covered, fall directly into Ivy’s line of sight.

            “Who are you writing to?” Talia asks, and Ivy gains control of herself enough to push Talia out of the way and grab the letter.

            “Harley,” Ivy says imperiously. Talia draws back, and Ivy feels the absence of her body.

            “Is she a friend of yours?” Talia asks, her confidence seems shaken, if only a bit. The assassin obviously came here with one goal, which Ivy has to admit is looking more tempting by the second.

            “Not . . . for the moment,” Ivy replies, and even as she feels pain at Harley’s return to the Joker, she feels as if she’s already made her decision.

            “What a coincidence,” Talia says, and her hand is once again on Ivy’s shoulder and inching towards her neck. Ivy turns the chair to face her. “My beloved left me for another.” She is whispering now. Ivy can barely stand it anymore, and pulls Talia down onto her into a kiss. Talia acquiesces easily, her fingers trailing from their place on Ivy neck into her red hair as she straddles the other woman.

            Talia tastes like blood and sweat, so different from— _Don’t think about Harley!_ —but now Ivy can’t because Talia is sucking on her lower lip, pressing fingers against her back. Ivy moans into her mouth because _oh god she wants this_ and then trails her tongue down Talia’s jaw to her neck. Talia leans her neck to the side and makes a pleased noise. Ivy is hyperaware of the other woman’s legs hooking around her and the pressure on her stomach as she nips and licks her way down Talia’s neck to her clavicle. Her face is pressed into Talia’s cleavage, and she sucks languidly at the visible top of her left breast. Talia rubs up against her in arousal, legs locking around her spine.

            In one fluid motion, Ivy pulls Talia’s shirt and bra down around her shoulder, freeing a perfectly round breast, nipple already erect. Ivy pounces, twisting it as Talia groans and then slowly swirling her tongue around it, moving inwards. She feels Talia reaching up under her shirt and fumbling with the clasp her bra. The black-haired woman tosses it on the floor and cups Ivy’s breasts.

            Ivy bites down gently on Talia as Talia rubs rough fingers over her breasts. Ivy feels her nipples twisted gently and the heat in her crotch grows too insistent to ignore. She stands, Talia’s legs still locked around her, and maneuvers them to the bed. Talia lets go as Ivy bends her over the bed, and Ivy scrambles up to lean over her on all fours. Red hair falls down around her head in a curtain as she reaches her hands up under Talia’s shirt to pull it up and off her. Talia raises her arms, and Ivy slips the shirt off and onto the bed. Talia moves to bring her hands back down, but Ivy wraps a hand around the other woman’s wrists.

            “Not so fast,” she murmurs, and the long vines twisting around the bedposts come free, slowly winding themselves around Talia’s wrists and restraining her to the headboard. Talia’s dark eyes meet Ivy’s and she smiles, licking her lips. Ivy grins back, running her hands down Talia’s arms and shoulders, stopping when she reaches the woman’s exposed breasts. Her fingers brush over the hard nipples and Talia twitches. Ivy moves on, sliding fingers over the woman’s stomach until she reaches the top of her pants. She pulls them down, sliding them completely off Talia and off the bed with little trouble. Ivy pushes her own shorts lower for good measure.

            Her actions expose thin black panties, and Talia spreads her legs encouragingly. Ivy brushes fingers up against Talia’s mound and finds the underwear is almost completely soaked through. Talia uses what little slack she has to press hungrily against Ivy’s touch, and Ivy obligingly pushes the panties to the side and slips a finger deep in Talia’s cunt. It goes in easily, and Talia groans, moving her hips up and down against it.

            Ivy’s finger comes out slick, and Talia bucks against open air in protest. Ivy urgently pushes her shorts and underwear entirely off, leaving them to fall by bedside, and moves herself up the bed. She slips two fingers into herself as she does so, feeling her own heat on her fingers. Then she lowers herself onto the other woman, bare pussy brushing just below breasts. Ivy brushes her fingers up against Talia’s full lips, then presses the fingers she’d used to fuck into her mouth with little resistance. Talia swirls her tongue around them obligingly, sucking gently, skillfully. Ivy suddenly needs that tongue in her as soon as she possibly can, keenly aware of her own arousal. She pulls out her fingers and moves herself up Talia’s body, leaning as far down as she can to whisper in the other woman’s ear.

            “Lick me till I come,” she demands huskily, and presses her heat down onto Talia’s slightly open mouth. Talia laps at her cunt, smoothly bringing her tongue up and down in long strokes. Then she flicks her tongue around Ivy’s clit in small circles, prompting moans from the woman above her, and more wetness. Ivy bucks her hips against Talia’s face, forcing herself down onto the woman’s probing tongue. Talia smiles, moving faster.

            “Oh, god,” Ivy moans as Talia pushes her tongue up into her, and then she comes, shuddering as she slips down to Talia’s breasts. The lower part of the other woman’s face glistens, and she swallows, licking her lips. “That was _good_ ,” Ivy emphasizes. Talia al Ghul has definitely had some practice with that mouth of hers. She decides it’s time to return the favor.

            Ivy slides down Talia’s body, ghosting fingers over Talia’s breasts as she goes. Her legs spread easily, and Ivy pulls down the final article of clothing to find that Talia is even more wet than before. She leans in, spreading Talia’s lips with her fingers and then finding her clit. Talia tenses in expectation, well-muscled legs on either side of Ivy, and Ivy leans forward.

            “Tell me what you want,” she murmurs.

            “I want you to _fuck my cunt_ ,” Talia hisses, almost savagely. Ivy brushes her nail over Talia’s clit, and Talia gives a shaky exhalation of breath.

            “Beg,” Ivy says.

            “Please,” Talia replies, moving her hips up and down against Ivy’s light touch, “put your fingers in me and _fuck me_!”

            Her voice goes high on the last part as Ivy pushes two fingers deep in her center. They go in easy—Talia is dripping—and Ivy moves them slowly forward and back. Talia is much more enthusiastic, pushing herself on to them with all the leverage she can muster. Ivy brushes up against Talia’s walls, and then adds a third finger, pushing it in up to the knuckle. Talia moans and moves even faster. Ivy pushes in as far as she can and Talia’s cunt clenches around her as the woman moans, her legs going limp. Ivy wriggles her fingers back and forth as Talia finishes, then pulls them out and sticks them in her mouth.

There are a few moments of post-coital bliss, and then the vines suspending Talia’s wrists recede. She sits up, running a hand through her dark hair.

            “Next time,” she declares, rooting around for her underwear, “ _you_ will be at _my_ mercy.”

            Ivy doesn’t even bother to correct her assumption that there _will_ be a next time, because honestly, she is not letting that tongue leave without more sex. “I look forward to it,” she replies.


End file.
